Most people are aware of "pin cushion" type devises that are used to retain and support pins and needles used in sewing, in a generally upright and accessible position.
Many of these prior art devices are extremely simple in their construction and use, and comprise little more than a penetrable substrate that will accommodate a plurality of pointed sewing implement.
Other prior art devices incorporate the simple pin cushion into a decorative element such as a doll, figurine, stuffed animal or the like.
Still other prior art devices comprise very complex mechanisms and devices for retaining a plurality of pins and needles, and these devices are both cumbersome, and subject to breakage due to the number of structural elements involved.
Examples of these latter prior art devices may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,642,211; 1,479,746 and 1,258,531.
While the aforementioned prior art devices are more than adequate for their intended purpose; they are sorely inadequate for the specific purpose that the present invention has been developed for.
None of the aforementioned prior art devices are particularly well suited or adaptable for use with stitchery kits, wherein different alphabetical or numerical designations are assigned to the different colored thread or yarn used on the stitchery pattern.
Prior to the development of this invention, one needle stitchery continued to be a time consuming practice and an exercise in wasted motion; and plural needle stitchery was an equally frustrating task, because the color chart had to be constantly referred to, and the different color gradations between the thread or yarn checked prior to the next step being embarked upon.